


Art Fill

by CandyShark



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Fanart, Fingering, Jotun!Loki, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyShark/pseuds/CandyShark





	Art Fill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade/gifts).



I was really happy to see some Jotun!Loki in my prompt!

[](http://imgur.com/mey32)

I hope its to your liking, I haven't drawn smut in awhile.


End file.
